The one bite Rewrite!
by Angel.Lie02
Summary: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace and Hazel Levesque go to England for a quest to kill rouge monsters that fled after the giants war. Although on their last night Percy gets bitten by a certain werewolf. Mean while harry and the gang go for their 5th year at Hogwarts. there will be bits of drarry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me unfortunately

So this story is actually a rewritten version of my other unfinished story. It has the same plot but this story will be better since the other story I felt didn't satisfy me. So I hope you guys enjoy.

Summary: All the children of the big three were sent to Britain to kill off some rouge monsters from the war. Although one night something horrible happens to Percy and soon the kids of the big three are yet again thrown into a world of Magic.

The one bite

Percy Jackson's pov (London, forest)

It's been 2 weeks into the newest quest that was given and it had only been about 3 months since the giant's war, yet here I am risking my life again. Myself and the other five children of the big three gods were once again in the field, taking down monster after monster. Apparently rouge monsters that had escaped the second giant war had come to Britain of all places but then again, why not?

"78, you grace?" Nico and Hazel shouted after killing a large cyclops.

"Heh really? 82" Jason and Thalia announced grinning or ear to ear as they breathe in and out rapidly as they were exhausted.

"Hey! How is it I can't play the game?" I asked before grimacing when I hear myself whine as I was the only one without a demigod sibling. Although Tyson does count, he isn't with us here as he's helping dad fix his underwater homes and buildings. Apparently there was a lot of damage that needed to be fixed immediately that could only be done of a long period of time.

"Cause your only one man, Jackson. You can't possibly have killed more than us" stated Thalia with a laugh.

"Of course I can, I'm the awesome Percy Jackson!" I shout back, "Then how many kelp head?" teases Nico. "93" I say, "You all need to step up your game" I added laughing when suddenly a dracnae comes out behind a tree. I swing riptide at the monster effortlessly due to the reflexes I had gained after two wars and decapitated its head off. "Oops 94" I say innocently.

"Ugh how many more groups of them are there in this forest?! So far we've faced at least 10 packs of random monsters in the past 2 weeks!" stated Hazel exhausted as she bent over her knees out of breath. "There shouldn't be many left, by now our presence should have either scared them off to Tartarus or attracted them to us" Nico reasons and Jason nods.

"Okay let go back to our campsite, perhaps a week or two left here and we're out" Jason says as we walk back to our campsite base.

As we made our way back we started collecting wood for a fire later on for when it got dark. The sun was already starting to set, Thalia and Jason started a camp fire while Hazel got some food for us. I bring out the last few of my homemade blue cookies and shared them around.

"I can't wait until I see Lady Artemis and the hunters again and then be free of you boys" Thalia states with a dreamy sigh.

"I can't wait until I get to see frank, I really miss him" Hazel says with a cute smile

"I can't wait until I see my beauty queen" Jason says with a grin

"I can't wait until I get to meet my wise girl again, hopefully she isn't as busy and stressed out as when I left her" I said as I thought about the daughter of Athena, since the end of the war she hadn't been given any rest since she was the architecture for Olympus now. Sometimes she was so busy that I wouldn't see her for days on end, sometime I believe she doesn't even sleep at all.

"And I can't wait until I get a decent night on my own bed" Nico states sarcastically as he gagged at us, muttering under his breath about love sick demigods.

"Really? Aren't you excited to see Will or something?" Jason and I offers and Nico blushes faintly as he denied loudly.

"What? Me and that son of an Apollo, no chance!" The son of Hades denied as he shook his head vigorously.

"Lies, we've seen you ogling him when you think the blonde isn't watching you" Jason laughs.

"No way am I in love! I'm going to bed and when you two come in, you better not start hugging and snuggling me when I sleep!" accused Nico. "When have we ever..?" Jason mumbles in confusion and I just snort, I have woken up to hugging both the blonde and raven before for some reason.

"Death breath is right let's go to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow" Jason calls and the two girls went to sleep without hesitation. Jason went into the 'guys' tent and I followed reluctantly. For the past week I was always reluctant to go to sleep because it was the first time I wasn't with Annabeth so we could comfort each other. 'Oh well my nightmares can't get any worse, right?' I thought.

"GAHHH!"I scream as I awoke from my sleep.

It was another nightmare yet it was more gruesome and horrible than the rest. I looked around forgetting where I was when I see the tired and sleeping forms of the other two boys in the tent with me. 'Right, England, Monster hunting, in the middle of a giant forest in the middle of nowhere…' I told myself

'So safe' I say sarcastically in my mind as I turn to see that yes indeed Nico had been right. Both Jason and Nico faced towards me yet Jason had one arm over Nico's waist while the other was under the boys head. Nico himself was curled up into a little ball, spooned by presumably both Jason and me. They both look so peaceful when they slept while I was sweating like a mad man. I stood up slowly and crawled out of the tent silently so that I wouldn't wake them up. But then again, all 4 sleeping demigods slept like rocks when they were exhausted, even I did.

The moon shone brightly as it was full tonight. I took a walk not far from the camp to a river nearby and stood on the riverbank piecing my nightmare together. I had dreamt of my time with Annabeth in Tartarus although that wasn't new after it switched to in the middle war battle. I was in a third person's point of view so I just stood and watched everything happen. Nico was the first person I noticed first, was had been ripped and chewed apart by hell hounds.

'No!' I try to shout out to the younger boy but my voice was blocked out from the savage beasts tearing the boy to pieces.

Hazel, I noticed was not far away and was in shocked by her brother's death therefor distracted so an earthborn had taken the distraction to an advantage and crushed her with a giant hammer it held.

Franks life line being in the half burnt stick he had given to Hazel was now crushed so he died a mere second afterwards after a cry of anger and shock.

Leo was pierced by a giants spear through the heart, Piper distraught by Leos death was grabbed by a giant and ripped in half, Jason was caught up in his lovers death was stabbed to death by Porphyrion the anti-giant Zeus. There was a scream of horror from Thalia, she screamed as she saw her little brother die causing her to stop and make her an easy target. An earthborn saw her distracted and crying swung his arm and tossed her over a nearby cliff and as she plunged to her death sharp and jagged rocks pierced her.

All the deaths, each and every one of them were interconnected, and it all happened like a chain reaction.

Then finally it was Annabeth turn. After watching her childhood friend die she was caught off guard by a giant, she tried thrashing around violently, trying to put up a fight but it was too last. Picked up by the head harshly she was jerked around without a care in the world.

'No! Please not Annie' I try to shout but nothing came out of my mouth, as if my voice was stolen.

The giant squeezed hard and I heard Annabeth scream in pain. I didn't want to look but I couldn't stop. The giant squeezed tighter and tighter until a crack and splattered sound was heard and her body became lifeless and dead.

'NOOOO!' I scream soundlessly and the next thing I knew the giant was lifting Annabeth's body and eating her. 'STOP IT! NOOO! LEAVE HER ALONE!' I shout running to her only they got further away like a cruel joke. Once the giant had Annabeth between his mouths and closed it severing her in half that was when I woke up with a start.

Now I leaned up against a tree, 'It's not real, that didn't happen' I tried to calm myself down as I stared at the luminous moon. "Annabeth is alive…They are all alive" I whisper to myself calmly

Until I heard a crack of a stick and look around frantically. Looking left and right but found and saw nothing so I dismissed it. I turned back to the moon and thought of what I should do when I get back.

'Maybe I should find a ring on the way back and propose to her, maybe have a few children then live and die of old ag- whoa whoa whoa! Percy you don't even know if she wants to take it that far' I scowled at myself for thinking and making such decision for the future. I smiled, 'Wonder if I'll see my grandchildren' I thought until something very heavy and furry tackled me to the ground and I screamed in shock as I felt myself being cut and blood seeping from my hip.

The thing bared its teeth at me and I try to defend myself by holding off the wolf like beast. As I did a voice was heard shouting something and a red strike hit the wolf like thing. I felt dizzy and look over to where the red light came from. Two people stood one blonde another brunette with emerald green eyes and glasses holding a stick? I fell unconscious but one thought came to my head.

"Werewolves huh?"

REMUS LUPINS POV (Few hours ago)

I should have said no, but it's too late now anyways. I thought as I ran from the pack that chased after me. A pack of werewolves no less.

Why did I agree when Dumbledore asked me to infiltrate a pack of werewolves and tell them not to join Voldemort? I should have smelt his scent sooner, I should have known sooner that Fenrir had already persuaded and infiltrated the pack.

"You can run! But you can't hide Lupin!" Fenrir taunted as his face was morphed in to a manic of a smile.

"We'll see about that" I whisper as I ran as fast as I could, bringing out my wand in the process.

"You are not worthy of being a wolf, I almost regret siring you as a wolf! You bring shame to werewolves everywhere!" Fenrir snarled at the sight of the wand.

"I didn't want this life, you dragged me into this life the moment your teeth sank into me!" "Still! You are a coward for a Gryffindor, you should have joined the pack, not wandered off to cower behind a bunch of wizards! You shamed the existence of werewolves everywhere! You are the exact example of a weakling and of what not to be" I didn't say anything because everyone knew it was true.

"Now let us end this!" but before he could lunge at me with his claws I apparated away. A howl of rage was heard before I landed with a thud on the ground. 'The forbidden forest…not what I was planning for but good enough" I thought of going straight to the basement of grimmauld place due to the fact that it was a-'"Shit" I hiss as I look at the now shining full moon that had made its way onto the sky.

"No no no no NO!" I howl out the last word as I feel myself transform. I looked around frantically but all I saw was forest and no Hogwarts. I felt my last human thoughts leave me as I change.

Hopefully I was far enough from Hogwarts.

HARRY POTTERS POV

'No one believes me, not even Hermione and Ron truly believe me' I thought as I lay in my bed, thinking about what happened in the common room with Seamus.

'Voldemort was back and Cedric's death should have been enough to prove this' I clenched my eyes and jaw as I thought about the hufflepuff. I felt my throat close up. He didn't deserve death.

'Kill the spare' rang in my mind until I couldn't stand it anymore and sat up to leave the room and the castle in general. Taking my invisibility cloak and marauders map with me.

Soon I was in one of the halls with no windows on the ground level. The wind blew gently as I walked quietly under the cloak. I had avoided Flinch and his cat so far as I walked. I enjoyed the cool air, even if it was from under my cloak. I stared out into the forbidden forest as it gave a bad vibe.

Suddenly I noticed a figure sitting on the ledge of the wall. A male sat staring at the full moon. I quickly check the map only to read 'Draconis Lucius Malfoy' and as I look back it really was the blonde slytherin prat. Yet instead of a pure blooded 'I'm better than you' sneer, it was a peaceful look. One that showed the blonde to have gone through a lot judging from the faintly seen dark circles. It showed that he was weary and that he was upset yet still proud

The moonlight shone back onto him, highlighting him enough to be seen fully. He looked ghostly, yet with a shimmer that looked natural.

"Woah" I let it slip and even though it was almost silent the blonde picked up and immediately shut his emotions off and turned on into a defensive stance.

"Who's there!" he hissed as he scanned the area. "I know you're there, so step out" he said with narrowed eyes, staring exactly where I was. I sighed before taking off the cloak. "Potter, I should've known" he seethed as he glared at me.

"Uh…hi Malfoy" I say softly to try and amuse him but the frown didn't lesson.

"What are you doing up at this hour Potter? Going around telling portraits that the dark lord is back" he sneers and my blood boiled at the last part but I chose to ignore it.

"I could ask the same thing to you Malfoy" I state as I frowned at the blonde. 'Merlin if he just stood there looking like a pretty doll and kept his mouth shut he wouldn't be such a prat and maybe bearable' I thought.

"I asked first" he states and I scoff.

"I couldn't sleep, bad dreams" I say, it was the truth. "You?" I asked softly.

"Me neither" he says and I could tell he was also telling the truth.

"Oh" we stood in silence, I chose to stare at the full moon, wondering about Sirius and Remus if they were doing alright.

"Well?" the blonde looked at me. "Well what Malfoy?" I asked in confusion.

"Aren't you going to go gallivant back to your common room or at least away from me?" Malfoy asked in confusion.

"Hmmm I think I'll stay, I quite enjoy this view" I state and Malfoy growls in annoyance.

"Well then I'm not leaving" he growls. "No one asked you to leave Malfoy" I state and the blonde gave a surprised look.

"What? What's your game Potter-"but he was cut off by a howl but not any wolf howl, a werewolf.

"A werewolf?" I asked in wonder as I stared at the forbidden forest. "Why is it in the forest?" I asked in confusion.

"Many things are in that forest, things so dangerous that's why it's called the forbidden forest idiot" Malfoy states haughtily. "Besides, judging by the howl it isn't anywhere close to Hogwarts at the moment so don't worry about your hero complex coming into action" the blonde sneers when another howl was heard.

Yes it was faint and far away as Malfoy had explained but that didn't make me any less worried. Although the howl sounded very familiar, not to mention it was in a lot of pain. Did the werewolf take the wolfsbane potion? Was the wolf alone? Did it have someone like Sirius around like Remus did? Then another wolf howl was heard and that's when it clicked in my mind.

"Remus" I whisper out in shock and horror. That was definitely Remus's howl, not that I've heard loads of werewolves howl before but I've learnt to identify the man's howls in third year. Before Malfoy could say anything else I ran off and out of the castle and towards the howls that were inside the forbidden forest. What was Remus doing in there anyway?!

I ran as fast as I could, following the howls when they stopped. All of the forest turned quiet and I realised the situation I was in. I was in the forbidden forest alone, while there were unknown beasts around that could hunt and kill me any second.

Something grabbed my shoulder and I turned around in fright only to see Malfoy had followed me. He wasn't even out of breathe as he glared at me.

"Potter you irresponsible prat!" he spat out harshly. "What are you thinking?!"

"That was Remus!" I hissed back. "He's in pain!"

"Even so Werewolves deal with the pain of transformation at least 96 times a year! Considering the fact that they transform into a werewolf three times a month and then back into a human again times the amount of months there are! The point is that he's probably use to it!" Hissed Malfoy and I rolled my eyes.

"Still, we have to find out why he's in the forest and not at gr-Somewhere safe or something" I state as I keep my ears peeled out for anymore howls.

"First off he's probably not howling because he's distracted by something, probably hunting a prey that could be us you know oh and secondly, what do you mean 'We'?" but I ignored him as I walked further into the forest, trying not to snap twigs.

"Potter listen to m-""Look" I hiss as I see foot prints that resembled a dogs paw or in this case a wolf.

I followed it before coming up behind a tree that peered into a clearing in the forest.

"A muggle?" and that was true. There leaning against a tree was a muggle, staring out into the moon.

"How? Why? What?" Malfoy was in confusion as he looked on when I felt the boys breathe hitch.

"Look its Remus" I state but I had a feeling that wasn't the thing he was shocked at. "And he's stalking the muggle!" I hissed as I reached for my pocket but my wand wasn't there. "Shit, I left my wand in my room" I hissed as tried to think of what to do frantically.

But before neither Malfoy nor myself could say anymore or even warn the male the werewolf lunged forward, jaws opened. My eyes widen in disbelief when Malfoy rushed forward, wand outstretched, shouting a spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!" and the wolf slumped, frozen right on top of the boy who was bleed and losing blood fast.

"PERCY!" suddenly five other teenagers sprang out from nowhere but their eyes were pinned on the boy and Remus. Both Malfoy and I ran towards the boy as the other muggles did so as well. 'Where in merlins beard where they coming from? Was there a whole in the wards somewhere?'

"What happened to him? What did you do? What is that?!" seethed the girl with spiky black hair and the smaller looking raven haired male.

"Calm down! A werewolf attacked him but my acquaintance here used a spell to immobilise him" I tried to explain but it only resulted in them being even more uneased and frantic.

"Werewolf!? You mean to tell me that this thing is a werewolf and your friend here used a magic spell to stop it!?" The tall blonde shout out in disbelief.

"Yes, come on Grace don't be so closed minded, you have monsters and gods why can't there be magic?" Malfoy asks as he kneels before the boy.

"…Who are…Draco?" The blonde looks at Malfoy in shock, the others did as well.

"Yep, now help me get the wolf off Jackson so I can levitate him back to my school to treat his wounds before captain salt water here dies of blood loss" Malfoy almost jokes and the 5 'muggles?' nodded. I was very confused and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait a minute! How in Godrics name do you lot know each other?!" I burst out. They all looked at one another, having a quick mind talk before the small, dark skinned girl answered.

"We're kind of related"

A/N

Hoped you like this chapter, sorry to have left this on a cliff hanger but I couldn't help it. I've changed things around a lot from my older story and hopefully it's better, chapters will be longer now. The updates will be irregular so please just bear with me.

Review's help with gaining quicker chapter updates though

So please Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

The one bite

Chapter 2

Draco's pov

As all 8 of us (including Remus who I was carrying by the feet which is absolutely disgusting) made our way to the castle while the five demigods stayed silent and brooding when Nico broke it.

"Whoa that's your school?! How the hell did this not come into our radar and how come we're only finding about this now?!" He complained as he took in the view of Hogwarts.

"Dear Merlin stop shouting unless you want the whole school to wake up!" I hissed back at the male who gave an amused look back.

"Come on this way" whispers Potter as he led the way through the castle while checking a weird looking piece of parchment.

"Damn this place is huge" awed Thalia as she admired the architecture.

"Guys we need to get Percy to the infirmary now, he's losing a lot of blood, we can admire the castle later" hushed Hazel who looked like she'd have a heart attack soon. We all stayed quiet after that as we rushed around the castle.

Once near the infirmary we forced the door opened and settled both unconscious men on separate beds.

"Whoa potter we can't just leave that thing on a bed!" I addressed potter as he was about to put Lupin on one of the beds. By all means I don't hate the man, he was a good DADA teacher no matter what but I still needed to keep up my image of the handsome slytherin prat.

"Where then?" Question potter glaring at me in anger.

"Well I could always conjure a cage for the beast" I say straight forwardly. The other wizard looked like I had just scammed him out of his of his money. "Relax you git put him on the floor" I said with a smirking.

"I'll go get madam Pomfrey and some of the other professors, wait here with your…relatives" Potter states, eyeing each of the demigods separately before leaving.

As the door closed I turned to the demigods quickly. "What are you lot doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be rebuilding or at least recovering after the war?" my mask drops and I look at them with concern.

"Well demigods never rest, you should know. Besides, the god issued us a quest to exterminate all remaining monsters that had escaped the underworld. Apparently they came here for some reason" Jason explains.

"Monsters? Well I haven't seen all that much but I have seen glimpses of them in the forest, yet they haven't attacked the school" I state as I thought back when I was riding the carriages pulled by thestral I had seen what looked like a hell hound in the shadows of the trees. But it was only a little glimpse before it was gone.

"So this is the school you're off to most of the year?" Nico whistled out as he stared around.

"Yeah" "It's a magic school?" "Yeah, I'll explain the rest later, it's a long story"

"Who was the other boy?" Thalia asked.

"He is a stupidly brave git a.k.a Harry Potter the most annoying person with a hero complex I've met second to Percy" I state.

"Nice of you to think of me so highly" Potter says with madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and professor's McGonagall and Snape in tow.

"Oh dear, what happened? How did you get into this mess?" shrieked madam Pomfrey as she went to assist Percy.

"Can I just say it was potter's fault for dragging me into this" I state, mask appearing again.

"Mr Malfoy you will take responsibility for your actions of being out at night past curfew" McGonagall states.

"Well so will potter I presume" Severus asks.

"Actually I kind of did drag Malfoy into this so I should take full responsibility" Potter states and I gape at him.

"May I ask what happened?" Dumbledore speaks up for the first time with his annoying signature twinkle in his eyes while he turns to the four 'muggles'.

Harry's pov

I explained the whole thing to the professors and so did the muggles explaining they were on a camping trip but I knew they were lying. After years of being lied to, I'd like to think that I was good at seeing through truths and lies.

"Albus, the boys been bitten" McGonagall states and Snape nods grimly.

"Is there nothing to do to reverse it? I mean to stop the disease from spreading, he was only bitten around an hour ago so it's still fresh, there must be something?" Malfoy asked urgently.

"I'm afraid not, the boy has been changed for life the moment he was bitten and there is nothing anyone can do to change it. The night is almost over so I suspect Remus will be turning back to normal" Dumbledore states as he looked at the werewolf.

"What do you mean nothing you can do? What's wrong with Percy?" Jason asked frantically.

"He's changing" madam Pomfrey states as she pointed at Remus. We all watched as I notice the moon was down and the sun slowly creeping up. As it happened Remus transformed in front of our eyes. Tail disappearing, ears going to their normal spots, teeth and claws retracting and fur disappearing. By the end Remus was breathing hard but still asleep. Severus levitating the male onto a bed.

"He's a werewolf yes and he's bitten Percy and like all stories of getting bitten by a wolf, they turn into one" I stated sadly as I notice the aggravated look on Malfoy.

"So Percy is a werewolf?" Hesitated Nico with wide eyes. "That's right" Dumbledore states, heaving a heavy sigh.

PERCY JACKSONS POV

"Urgh" I groaned as my head pounded into my skull. My entire body ached, especially my hip which I noticed was wrapped in bandages. I looked around to see a school like infirmary like layout room. I then noticed Jason, Nico, Thalia and Hazel all slumped in chair, all asleep.

"Cute" I state with a small smile as I tried to sit up. As I did I winced as a jolt of pain ran through my body, alerting the other four that I was awake.

"Kelp head" Thalia exclaimed and they all rushed to me.

"Hey guys…mind telling me what happened? Where are we? What time is it even?" I asked, trying not to wince, I've been through pain that was a lot worse than this. Maybe my immunity to pain has finally stopped working its wonders.

"Well…You see a lot has happened since last night" Nico states, looking a bit nervous when the door opened and in came in someone I didn't expect.

"Draco?" I asked as the blonde shot back an amused look.

"Jackson you're in Hogwarts, the school I attend, it's currently lunch at the moment in the school and as for what happened last night, to put it bluntly you were attacked" The blonde states as he carries a tray of food over to them us. The four instantly dived for the tray.

"Attacked by what?" I asked as I rubbed my head, I did remember being attacked by a monster but I didn't recognise what it was. It was like a dog…No a wolf, but it wasn't like a hell hound.

The blonde walked around to a bed that was surrounded by curtains before pulling it back softly to reveal a man that looked like he was in his mid-thirties, he had light brown hair and had scars on his face.

"You see this man, he's the one that attacked you but it wasn't him, him" Draco states. "Jackson, he's a werewolf" at the last word I looked at the blonde in confusion.

"A werewolf? You mean like those mythical creatures that turn into monster wolves during a full moon? So? What's that got to do with me?" The blonde growled in frustration.

"Come on Jackson! What happens when a Werewolf bites you!?" he asked.

"The person bitten turns into a werewolf themselves if they survive" Draco gave a pointed look and I thought on what I had said when things clicked. "He bit me" I said in shock and the blonde nodded solemnly. "Is there any way we could reverse it? There has to be!" I shout but all five of the occupants shook their heads.

"What but…How would Annabeth react!?" I shout as I felt my future crack and crumble before me. "How am I supposed to help and protect people if I'm a raging out of control monster at nights of full moons?" I hiss as I clutch my head in my hands.

"Actually you won't be a raging monster if you take a potion for it" a man in all black came in, his black robes swished in behind him.

"Sev" Draco says in surprise. The man gave a reproachful look to Draco before addressing me.

"I can brew a potion called Wolfsbane, the potion has the power to let a werewolf control what they're doing" The man says. "So you won't be a raging monster and as long as you don't bite and spread the disease then you'll cause no one trouble, so the only problem is for someone to brew it for you and having the resources to do it back at your camp" I looked at the man in shock.

"Don't worry, he knows who you guys are" Draco states. "He's my god father, Severus Snape and he knows of my heritage" Draco states.

"Yes, I've heard of your heroic stories" but when the man said that he gave a huff of annoyance. "Now, Draco here is an expert at potions is capable of brewing any potion and has the money for supplies but he won't be there to brew it for you every full moon" He turned towards Hazel. "Draco says you were blessed by Hecate, you will have the best potential of brewing the potion along with Mr Jackson since he will need to know how to brew it if there is no one else to do so for him" Snape says.

"You'd be willing to teach?" Asked in shock.

"I teach 24/7" he states when he pulls out two flasks. "Drink this when the sun starts setting, the other wolf should do so too" Snape sneers towards the one who had bit me with utter distaste on his face. Without another word the man was out the doors and gone.

"How long will this take? To learn how to brew?" I asked Draco.

"Could be a couple of months, but you also need to learn how to control being a werewolf and I guess the only one that can teach you is someone that's also a werewolf themselves" I turned to the exhausted man that was still sleeping.

"What about the monsters?" I asked and the four demigods that were eating looked up.

"We can deal with them Percy, besides we'll be hunting them in the mornings, lessons with Snape will be at night since he has classes to teach during the day and full moons only happen three times back to back during a month" Jason states as he explained the situation and what was going to happen.

"How are going to tell the other campers? Shit do the gods know?!" I asked as I think about the consequences of the gods knowing would do to me.

"Well as far as I know, Hecate blessed these wizards and witches, the people I told you guys about during the summers I spend with you guys, Well all I know is that the gods didn't like us all that much so around here is a lot of mist and basically the gods can't see us. The only ones who would have known about your conditions is all of us, the headmaster, Snape, another teacher, probably Hecate and…Potter" a sneer appeared in his face but it vanished.

"I'm guessing you hate him?" I asked and the boy snorted.

"Hate? No, more like a dislike for the boy since he reminds me so much of you. He's the boy who lived who I told you about" and I nodded.

During the time I had lost my memory at Camp Jupiter, I had gotten along with Draco even though he was a bit rude at first. I only thought to try being friends with him because he reminded me of Annabeth back then when I could only remember her name. Not only with his blond hair and glassy blue grey eyes but with his attitude and being incredibly smart.

"The kid who couldn't be killed by the killing curse used by a mass murder who is rumoured to have risen again yeah?" I asked and the boy nodded.

"He has the same messy black hair, though yours is a bit more tamed, at same tanned skin and green eyes even if his is more emerald and yours is more sea. Plus you both have a hero complex and while you've dealt with your prophesies he has to deal with his" and I nod.

"Sounds like a cool kid" I grinned and the blonde frowned.

"Should I iris message the camps about your conditions?" Jason asked and I immediately shouted.

"NO!" and he gave me a look. "Look superman, I want this to be kept under wraps, I want to tell them myself, besides they're all too busy with rebuilding and resting I don't want that to be disturbed with worry over me. Let them get their rest and when we go back I'll tell them myself" Jason nods in understanding.

"I'll just tell Chiron, Reyna and Frank that there were a lot more monsters and that well have to stay a little longer" Jason begins to leave the room to the bathroom to make the call.

"If they ask to if we want reinforcements tell them no, don't let anyone come here! You hear me Captain Sparky! I'm counting on you!" I call and the male chuckles in response.

Draco pulls out a long, sleek stick which must've been his wand. Casting a spell under his breath a time appeared.

"I have to leave, don't get into too much trouble okay" and the blonde turned to leave.

"See you later sunshine" the glared at the nickname before leaving with a huff.

HARRY'S POV

Class went through rough since I had both DADA and Potions today and my mind was still troubled and not by Voldemort. My mind was on the five people who called themselves Malfoys relatives and if it's anything I've learnt, people that associate themselves with the blonde prat is never good. I felt myself frown, the five looked innocent enough and one of them is even hurt.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked as she settled down her book and spoon with a concerned face.

"Yeah mate, you've been gloomy and quiet all day" Ron says as he stopped shovelling food down his mouth to look at me.

"I'm fine, just tired" and I was tired after staying up all night and only catching an hour of sleep.

"So what do you guys think of Umbridge?" I asked Dean and I felt my frown deepen.

"I hate her, she is incompetent with teaching and we are learning nothing useful" I state and there were some murmurs of agreement from around the table. I had also already gotten a detention today just for telling the truth about Voldemort and Cedric's death.

"Anyway I have to go, I have something to do before my detention" I said as I lost all appetite, standing up to leave, ignoring Hermione and Ron's concerned and troubled looks.

As I made my way down the hall I went to the infirmary. As I approached the door I felt a bit nervous. I sucked in a breath and opened the door only to see Remus apologising to the Percy boy over and over again with a pain look. The boy looked a little helpless as the man did so.

All of them turned to me when I entered but my eyes were on Percy with shock.

JASON'S POV

It was around dinner when the 'house elves' gave us our dinner when the werewolf that had bitten Percy had waken. He looked around blankly before his face turned to shock.

"Why am I here?" the man hissed out as he sat up.

"You were in the forest in your werewolf form" that seemed to jog the man's memory a bit.

"I was running and I apparated….Oh Merlin I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I bit my lip as I looked away for the man's earnest and innocent looking eyes.

I was supposed to be prepared to hate the man that did all this to Percy, all of us were. But when the man spoke softly with those troubled eyes, how could I hate him?

The man looked at all of us before looking at Percy.

"Harry?" He asked.

"No I'm not Harry, my names Percy, Percy Jackson" Percy introduced when the man's eyes travelled to his bandages. His face turned pale, as he began to sweat with fear.

"I bit you didn't I" His face turned to one of horror as he stood up so suddenly that he knocked over some things.

"Don't stand! You'll get hurt" Hazel called out but the man came up to Percy before bowing again and again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry-"it continued a couple more times.

"Um dude you don't need to say it so many times, what's done is done and even though I freaked out when I heard out I can't blame you. After all you weren't in control during the time" Percy called as he tried to call the man down.

"No! I told myself that I would never bite someone, that I would never cause someone the pain that I had endured and gone through more than half my life, I'm sorry!" the door opened and a boy came in.

It was Harry and he paused as he took in the scene before him before he looked at Percy with shock and vice versa.

"Woah, Draco was right" Whispered Nico in amusement.

Even I was even in awe. Back when we had first met the boy I hadn't taken a good look of the boy but now that I did he looked very similar to Percy. As Draco had described they had the same hair almost with the green eyes even though Harry's were like emerald gems while Percy's were like the sea. But if Harry gained a few more pounds of muscle, grew taller and got rid of the scar then he's pass off as Percy's twin no doubt.

"Harry" the werewolf says.

"Remus, what are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm apologising to Percy for what I've done" The shock on his face was gone as he looked at Percy with a pained look.

"Look I said that it wasn't your fault since you weren't in control" Percy says when Dumbledore came in.

"Ah Remus, Percy, You're all awake" The old Gandalf looking man says with a weird twinkle in his eyes.

"Headmaster" Remus greeted.

"I see that you have been informed of what has recently happened" the man's face turned grave. "But I have come to say that after the full moons you are to come see me when you wake up. I have also come to remind you to take your potions as the sun is setting. Also you will be transforming in the Whomping Willow and you are free to roam in the forest if you feel in control enough" Remus nodded at this.

"You will also be the one to teach Percy here, the way to control being a werewolf and well to be a werewolf in general" A look of shock was place on the man's face.

"What! But I was the one to turn him into a beast in the first place"

"Which makes you the one to teach me of the ways" Percy says and Remus gave him a shocked look. "Look I need help controlling my 'inner wolf' I need someone to tell me how to deal with this and since you are literally the only werewolf I know and the one who bit me, I guess the responsibility falls on you" Remus still looked unsure.

"Please, let's just make this the way to forgiveness if you feel guilty about doing this to me. At least teach me the ways instead of leaving me clueless on a full moon" finally the man sighed and nodded.

"Now that, that is sorted I will be on my way" Dumbledore states and he was gone.

"That was a quick visit" Thalia states before Harry walks up to Remus.

"I have little time but I came to check on how you were and well…you can do it Remus, I know you can" Harry says before hugging the man and then rushing out. "I have a detention I need to get to so see you tomorrow" and he was gone.

"Mr Lupin" Hazel called and the man turned to face her. "Your potion, you should take yours too Percy" Hazel stated with a small smile and both returned the smile.

"What's in it?" Questions Percy as he curiously looked at the potion.

"Trust me you don't want to know, try to drown it down fast" Remus says and both drink it.

"URGH!" gagged Percy as he drank it and looked at the other werewolf sourly. "That's festy" Percy says.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it" Remus says as he begins to walk to the door. "We better get to Whomping willow, the rest of you stay here" Percy nodded at us and left with the man.

Once gone all we could all think about was off how Percy would handle being a werewolf and if he'd be alright.

END CHAPTER

Please review for quicker chapters. I hope you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, i do not own Percy jackson or Harry potter characters.**

 **first time**

 **Percy's pov**

As Remus and I walked down to a weird looking tree I couldn't stop my heart from pounding and my hands from shaking. I watched as the man approached the tree and that's when I noticed it moving. I stiffen as I watch the branches greet Remus, it was a weird sight and I had the right to be nervous, after all I did have a fight against Mother Nature herself not long ago.

Remus sees me gaping and smiles a tight smile. "This is the Whomping willow, it usually wards off all students and basically anything but other the years of me using it to transform its realised it couldn't get rid of me that easily" he said.

"So you became the best of buds heh?" I asked with a little laugh. Remus smiled but went up the trunk and pressed something, suddenly the tree became still and a passage way opened. Remus ushered me over and we both went in.

Inside was a pathetic state, a place that looked like it hadn't been cared for in years even though there was some damage that looked to have been done a few years prior by other people.

"What now?" I asked.

"We wait and I guess it's the start of lesson one" Remus states as he suddenly took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants.

"Woah! Woah! Shouldn't you at least take me out for dinner first?" I asked and Remus laughs as he folds the clothes and puts it to the side into a high compartment.

"True, what am I thinking?" Remus says before turning serious. "Take of some of your clothes except for your boxers because when you transform you'll rip all your clothes" he says and I nod at the logic.

I took of my shirt and pants before sitting down next to the man that now sat cross legged in the middle of the floor. I noticed the old scars that were on his body, claw like and everything, there was even a scar that looked like a bite.

"This is what happens when you're confined into a space with no one to help you go through a transformation and no wolfsbane" Remus states sadly. "You have nothing around you for your inner wolf to satisfy in so you try and maim yourself" I looked at him wide eyed.

"Is that what happened all these years to you? You change into something you didn't even deserve and you hurt yourself when theirs is nothing else around to hurt?" I asked softly.

"Yes, that was me until my second year here at Hogwarts, three of my closest friends found out but instead of hating me they became Animagus for me, wizards that can transform into animals. They did it so they could comfort me during my transformations because even without wolfsbane, lycanthropy's are civil towards other animals" Remus smiles.

My mind instantly went to Frank, maybe he could accompany me some times.

"You have quite a few scars yourself kid" Remus remarks as he looks at me up and down.

"Uh I have quite the track record" I state as I looked away.

"Well then" Remus clears his throat. "Lesson one, to be calm and be peaceful. As a Werewolf your strength is sometimes uncontrollable so you have to be calm to control yourself" Remus says. "Sometimes you can lose control and injure those around you and most werewolves are especially moody during full moons" I nod at this.

"So let's start with meditation and breathing exercises" and that's what we do. The man teaches me how to clear my mind and I felt relax, more relax than I'd ever felt before. Suddenly I felt a bit annoyed, like something in me was howling and trying to break free. It was something that I didn't notice till now but I knew it was there the whole day only it was asleep.

"The wolf inside you is awakening" Remus says and I look at the man. "The moon is rising, the transformation is going to come soon and it'll be painful the first time and it won't become any less, you'll only get used to it" Remus states as he breathes in and out.

I waited in anticipation when suddenly pain ripped through me and I howled, I hear Remus howl too. The process went on for I don't know how long and it hurt, not as much as most of the things I had been through but this is a different type of pain. Like my body was changing and rearranging, like I was going through life in the time frame of a few minutes but soon it was gone and I was left aching.

I look up and my vison was different, it was a lot better and I could see through even the darkest parts of inside the trees. Although my body ached in immense pain I couldn't help but want to move around, to do something to burn the energy within me, like I was having a sugar rush.

I sense another figure near me before I even see him. I turn to see an ashy brown werewolf, it was shaking itself like it had just awakened before turning to me. Its eyes narrowed and he bared back his teeth in a challenge. I back up a bit when something in me cracked, I felt another presence in my mind next to me and that presence had more control over the body than me.

I growled and snarled back, I stood on two legs and made myself bigger. I knew a battle when I see one and this battle was over dominance. Something that me and Jason did when we first met. I didn't want this so I tried frantically to pull in the reigns. Both wolves faced each other and before I could jump the other I pulled him back.

'STOP! He's a friend' I say as I pleaded the wolf. The wolf in my mind looked at me, bared its teeth before it settled back behind me. I took full control and lowered myself, submitting myself to Remus. The other wolf seemed to shake as If he'd snapped out of something. His honey brown eyes looked at me before he came over to me. I tensed up but was surprised when Remus just sniffed at me before licking me.

I try to get away from the sloppy licks and batt at the elder playfully. Now that I knew Remus wasn't going to be a threat I bounded around and smelt at all the new scents that I could now smell. As I surveyed the area I look back eagerly at Remus who had sat down while watching me with mirth in his eyes. I bound back to the wolf and nudged him playfully to which the elder growled a little but I knew the man would be grinning if he were human. Suddenly he walks over to somewhere, turning his head with a growl to follow and I did.

As we walked through the confined place we came to a stop in another little section. In it was a mirror, although old and dusty, Remus rubbed it with his paw in an almost human manner and I could feel myself gape a little.

There in front of me was Remus's reflection but also my own. I was a pure black werewolf, more wolf though than Remus and my sea green eyes shone brightly. I looked so…wolfish.

Remus turns around and goes back to the main section and I follow a few minutes later. When I came to the elder he was laid on the floor, trying to sleep and I knew I should follow but I couldn't. I had so much energy in me, I needed to run around, to chase, to play, to hunt-woah! Where did that thought come from? I try to nudge the elder awake, whining to play but all he did was grunt and turn away. I felt my tail stop wagging and my ears fall and I could hear my pitiful whines.

I should be better than this, I'm 17 for God's sake. I shouldn't be acting like a little kid being rejected to play. Although then again my inner wolf was born yesterday. Remus opened his eyes and stared at me and I used my human puppy dog face which would surely look much more irresistible in this form to urge the man to play with me.

I could literally see him sigh as he gets up and that's when I perked up and started a game of tag although in werewolf form is was more tackling than tagging. We continued the game for a few hours before the man gave up and went back to sleeping but even then my energy levels were still high. I internally sigh, I had bothered the man enough so I decided to sleep as well. I stay closer to the elder but still further a bit off, not touching the male so that I wouldn't bother him. I didn't want to be even more of an inconvenience to him even though he was the cause of all this.

I close my eyes and tried to sleep but I felt too agitated. Not only were my energy levels bothering me but also the slight cold. Sure I now had fur covering me but that didn't mean I was a bit chilly. A few minutes pass and I try to change positions to get comfortable but it was working until I felt heat. Heat of another body close to me. I look up and see Remus's slightly larger form next to me. I tuck my head back in and get closer before trying to fall asleep again on this time with the elders heart beat and breathe there to ease me to it.

I had no dreams. That night was peaceful, my mind was clear for the most part, my inner wolf occasionally made sounds like howls but it was peaceful. No demigod dreams and no nightmares but also no regular dreams.

I woke up when I felt myself changing back, it wasn't as painful as turning into a werewolf but there was still a lulling pain.

It was now around sunrise and I turned to see Remus as a human too, still sleeping and resting peacefully. 'He must be really exhausted' I thought as I get up. I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anymore and it'd be weird for two naked men to be asleep on the ground anyways so I decided to wear my clothes.

As I moved around the other must've woken because he was by my side in an instant as he was belting his pants and buttoning his shirt.

"Remus" I nod and the man smiles a small smile.

"Percy…how are you feeling?" he asked and I returned the smile.

"A bit sore in place but quite alright" I say and it was true.

"Really? That's lucky, during my first few changes I was extremely sore in places I never knew I could be sore" Remus chuckled and I laugh as I rub the back of my head. After all the stuff I've been through, my pain tolerance has been pretty good.

"What do we do now? It's probably only 4AM" I state and Remus smiles.

"Mind clearing and meditation and if you have a few questions you could ask them" Remus says as he sits back down. I nod as I follow and sit as well.

"Um…so the changing will get easier?" I ask. "Yes, once you've done it several times you can unconsciously change back to your human form but for changing from human to wolf it will always hurt, you'll just learn to tolerate it" I nod at this.

"Last night when we transformed, why did I want to dominate…you?" I asked sheepishly and Remus laughs.

"It's an animal thing I guess, even humans do so. We nearly fought because we both wanted to be dominant, although I am much suited to be a beta than an alpha I wanted to dominate you because I am your sire" I nod at this too.

"But shouldn't the potion have prevented us from letting our wolves dominate our minds?" I asked.

"Well for the first time it take a few moments to settle in" I nod.

"That's all I have" "Okay, let us begin to meditate" and we did so for a few hours until the sun was fully risen.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle" Remus says softly and we both stand to leave.

 **JASON'S POV**

I was nervous, really nervous. What if Percy and Remus had ended up fighting each other in their werewolf forms? What if something went terribly wrong? I was pacing in the room that was given to us demigods when finally yet surprisingly Hazel snapped.

"Jason please stop, you're making the waiting even worse!" she states firmly and I nod when the door was knocked on.

"Come in" I say and suddenly Dumbledore came in with a few teachers. "Dumbledore" I nod at him as the three others stood up straighter.

"Greetings, are you four all rested?" I nod quickly. "Now since all of you are staying here it will suspicious for the students to just have a bunch of people roaming the castle so for the time being you will all be apprentices to the teachers"

That sounded about right, it would be suspicious and we couldn't blow our cover.

"Mr Jackson and Ms Levesque will be apprentices to Professor Snape so that it will be easier to learn how to produce a wolfsbane potion" Hazel nods.

"Mr Grace you will be Madam Hooch's assistant and apprentice, she's the quidditch coach" I look over to the short, spiky haired woman and smiled at her. Draco had mentioned about the sport quite a few times in the past and I had gotten the basics even though it was weird to be riding broomsticks.

"Ms Grace you will be working with Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of magical creature's professor" I notice Thalia smile at working with animals.

"And Mr Di Angelo you will be working with Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor" Nico eyes the stern looking woman but doesn't object. Suddenly Percy and Remus makes their way into the room but stops at the sight of all the people.

"Um…throwing a party without us?" He asks and I snort at him.

"Oh nothing like that Mr Jackson, although just so you know, all the teachers know of your condition" Dumbledore states and Percy looks at all the teachers.

"All?" he asks and Dumbledore smiles a bit.

"Maybe I might have forgotten to tell one…" the other teachers that were present shared a knowing look.

"So we should be on our way to the great hall for breakfast, stay close to your assigned teachers" and we all made our way out. I stayed close to Madam Hooch while the others do the same, Percy was pulled by Hazel but I notice Remus walk away, he notices our stares.

"I shouldn't be here so I'll stay out of sight. Percy, we can continue our lessons later" and he was off.

 **HARRY'S POV**

I was surprised to see Malfoys 'relatives' sitting with the professors and eating with them. Everyone was only confused and Malfoy just looked passive about the situation. The professors paid no heed except Umbridge who looked utterly lost.

"Who are they?" Hissed Hermione as she ate with a book in front of her.

"Maybe they work for the order?" Ron asks as he stuffs his mouth.

"No Ronald because we would've seen them at Grimmuald and besides some of them look very young" She eyes Hazel with a suspicious look.

"Uh maybe they're visitors?" I asked.

"And why would there be visitors? Oh Ronald eat with your mouth closed! Food is flying everywhere" Mione glared.

"Un I don't know" I said shrugging.

"Malfoy seems to know what's up, usually by now he'd be cursing and talking obnoxiously about who they are and their blood line" Ron snorts as Mione hits the back of his head.

"Mouth closed, unfortunately Ron Is right, Malfoy is suspicious" Hermione's eyes narrow on the pure blood slytherin.

"Lay off guys" I say and instantly clam my mouth shut as both stare at me so I added. "He's obviously got something to do with it and the way he acts just shows it" I scoff as I eat, head down. Ron nods and continues to stuff his face but Hermione's gaze still lingers until Dumbledore stands.

Everyone quietens down and he begins with the usual announcements before introducing the new people.

"As everyone may have seen there are a few new guests here, please welcome Hogwarts new apprentices for the time being, Thalia Grace as the Care of magical creatures apprentice" she stood and gave a superior look. People clapped.

"Nico Di Angelo as the Transfiguration Apprentice" Nico looking as skinny and dark as ever stood and gave a chilly look. "Death eater alert" I hear Ron accuse.

"Jason Grace as the quidditch assistant coach" the tall and confident boy stood and some girls swooned at his muscled physic and commanding presence.

"And Hazel Levesque and Percy Jackson as Potion apprentices" they both stood, Hazel smiled shyly while Percy gave a lopped sided grin.

"Poor guy, doesn't know what they're getting into" I hear Seamus whisper but it was drowned out by the cooing of girls at the sight of Percy's perfectness.

"Hey Harry, doesn't he look like you only better?" Ron asks and Hermione whacks him on the head yet again with a glare.

"No I agree, he has much more…muscles and a perfect surfer tan and a killer smile and he could probably face of the dark lord way better than me…he's everything I'm not" I say with a sigh.

"Look at what you did" Hiss Hermione and turns to me. "Harry you're perfect the way you are, besides he is older than you" she says and I smile at her.

 **NICO'S POV**

Apparently for transfigurations we had the 2nd years. McGonagall had reassured me that I wouldn't need to do any of the practical stuff and that I'd just have to act like I knew the stuff. As I sat in a corner near the front of the class I observed quietly as McGonagall taught the eager kids. Anybody who looked my way I glared at them, I didn't want to draw too much attention.

I barely pay attention to her talk but all I knew is that they had now taken out their wands and were trying to transform an animal to a cup. I wince as I see some mess up, leaving the transformation as half animal half cup.

One Hufflepuff kid was having a lot of trouble but in reality he was just waving his wand like a racket and shouting out the spell. I had enough of watching it so I stood and walked over to the boy and took his wrist.

"You're too violent with your wand waving" I say softly, trying not to scare the child. "Not so much as waving but in the flick" I moved his hand the way McGonagall had showed. "And don't shout the spell" I state and step back. The child looks at me in shock before actually doing what I said and the animal transformed into a cup perfectly.

"I did it" he said with awe. "Thank you" he thanked me.

I nod and step back to my corner when someone else raised and waved their hand to me.

"M-Mr Di Angelo, can you please help me" a Ravenclaw girl called and I mod reluctantly as I go to help. So that triggered a chain reaction of some students wanting my help. I sighed but obliged, I notice McGonagall smile slightly at this.

Well I guess these are going to be a longer few weeks than I had anticipated.

End chapter

Review for more and quicker updates.


	4. Chapter 4

The one bite chapter 4

Thalia Grace's Pov

I walked with Hagrid as he took third years to see some creature in the forest. I walked next to the giant of a man as the third years chatted nearby at the back.

"Okay" Hagrid's excited voice boomed as he suddenly stopped and clapped his hand. "Everyone be very quiet and look" as the third years quieten down they look at the forest. It was a minute or two until a student with the snake emblem robes called out.

"There's nothing there or are you blind!" he sneered out and I frowned at this. Sure there was nothing there but the kid didn't need to be so rude.

"Keep looking" Hagrid reassures yet more nervously as if he was panicking a bit.

I sigh and decided to give the man a second chance and this time by staring and thinking about what could be out there. There was nothing visibly there yet so maybe it was something hiding, maybe something that needed coaxing. I dig through my knowledge of animals and creatures I had face over the years with the hunters. I look at the peaceful trees, how everything looks so beautiful and graceful. The highlights the sun gave the surroundings. The wind brushed by and I couldn't help but hear a faint giggle.

"Nymphs" I state and Hagrid grins.

"Yep" he states as I walk out front and suddenly the Nymphs appears. From the surroundings and the trees. They smile and giggled as they came out.

"Daughter of the king" they muttered as they suddenly dance around me, throwing petals of flowers around and played around playfully. I gave them a sharp look to shut them up and they seem to understand immediately.

"Woah" the third years were in awe at both me at figuring it out and the nymphs which made their way to the third years and giggled as they started playing around with them.

"Freya" Hagrid greets almost meekly.

A particular Nymph with long blonde tinted green hair, milky cream green skin and bright enchanting forest green eyes stops dancing and turns to the man. Her hair stood out from the browns, reds and blacks like the other girls and she was very pretty.

"Giant one" she greets with a smile. "Hagrid is it?" she asks and the man nods.

"Kids this is Freya, queen of the Nymphs in this forest. She has travelled quite a bit to get here to be here for this class" Hagrid states. Freya laughs and it wasn't the girly giggle the others had, this one sounded magical and enchanting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all" she smiles a perfect smile. "Now I believe that we have a class to teach" she says to Hagrid and I fall to the back as the two teach about Nymphs, their history and lifestyle.

Jason's Pov

You'd think riding brooms would be weird and awkward but it isn't, well not at first. The first years were either nervous or excited. I, myself didn't think there would be much joy since I can basically fly without one but I decided to give it a try.

"Raise your hands over the broom and call out 'UP'" Madam Hooch states and the first years did as they were told when a Hufflepuff called out.

"Don't we get a demonstration so we don't hurt ourselves by getting whacked in the face?" she called out and turned red in embarrassment.

"Well you hardly need a-""I could give it a try" I offer and the woman turns to face me, for a minute she studied me before nodding.

I grab a broom stick, one that didn't look too shabby and placed it on the ground. I took in a breath and cleared my head. I didn't have 'magic' but I could improvise. I felt the wind and used it to manipulate the broom.

"Up" I say with my hand outstretched arm and within a second I forced the broom into my hand by the air/wind.

I grin at the students who looked with bright big eyes. "Now you try" I say and they were off doing so. It took around 10 or so minutes before finally everyone had called their brooms. Some did so much faster that other while others struggled.

As Madam Hooch explained the next step I zoned out of it. I look at my broom and I could feel a faint thrum of energy. It seemed to have been there even before I chose it, only I didn't feel it until I concentrated on it. Now that I thought about it I could feel little hums of energy from all the brooms, it even felt like a magnet to me.

"Mr Grace" Hooch called as she waved a hand in front of me.

"Y-yes?" I say as I snap out of my stupor.

"Can you fly?" she asked. "It's okay if you don't want to, I was just wondering if you could offer assistance in watching over the students" I nod at this.

"No it's okay…I can do it" I state with a smile as I swing one leg over my broom.

I clench it nervously and kick off the floor with my foot, using the wind and air to my command as I glided up. I wobbled a bit at the start but got used to it quickly. I flew around the barriers as the students flew slowly within the space given.

I was losing my interest in paying attention when I hear a startled scream. The Hufflepuff girl from before screams as her broom suddenly wasn't paying attention to her heed and was zooming around rapidly.

"Ms Zeller!" Madam Hooch called. "Calm down! Pull backwards!" she shouted in a panic as she sped to the girl. But she wasn't quick enough as I could tell the girl was slipping and no second later she slips.

I don't know what happened but one minute I'm slowly treading the air on a broom and the next I'm zooming through the air at lightning speed and catching the falling girl into my arms.

"Ssh it's alright" I state as I slow down with the girl clutched to my shirt, head buried into the crook of my neck in fear. Her body trembled and I could feel her cry. "I'm with you" I say as I slowly settle us to the ground.

I get off and kneel to the floor.

"Are you hurt?" I ask and the girl lets go enough for me to see her face and look for injuries. I notice her hand was bleeding, maybe from grabbing on the broom too firmly and cutting herself on the old and very worn out handle.

Madam hooch settled next to me.

"Is she alright?" she asked hurriedly.

"She's okay, a bit traumatized and a cut on her hand but nothing a bandage or spell couldn't fix" I state and her hazel eyes stare at me, tear streaked. "It might leave a scar" she squeaked.

"What's your name?" I ask softly.

"Rose Zeller" she says, lips trembling.

"Well Rose, you wanna know how I got this scar?" I ask dramatically wet playfully, pointing to my lip and her eyebrows perk up at understanding the reference. Okay so she wasn't one of them purebloods that Draco tells me about.

"I got it after fighting with a Bengal tiger in the depths of India, we fought over the prey I had hunted to eat while I was trying to survive in the wilderness" I state and her eyes turned wide.

"You're lying" she says and I shrug.

"Whether you believe it or not, scars can tell us many stories whether it's a lie or not. You can make up some exaggerating stories with that scar" I say pointing to her hand. "Of course you can just get it healed by magic but that's your choice" I say with a smile. Her face turns red and before she says anything else Madam Hooch rushes her to the infirmary while calling to me to watch the students until she came back.

I turn to look to the students, some landed while others floated up a bit.

"You may continue to fly, maybe be slower and got at a comfortable pace" I say as I kick off along with the other students. As we fly around for a bit I notice something different. I look at the broom and gaped a bit. This time I really was flying on a broom, not using my powers to help or anything.

"Well what do you know, I might be a wizard" I say with a little chuckle.

PERCY'S POV

It was already 3 classes in and now was the 4th class. Now were the 5th year Gryffindor's and Slytherins. The previous classes weren't anything much, just helping out bits and pieces. Now this class was going to be interesting.

"Mr Jackson, please go open the doors" Severus states and I nod as I go to open them but I do a body goes flying past me. My arm swiftly grabbed the person who was a male before he fell to the ground.

It was Draco who had been punched and by a red haired male that looks quite furious.

"Um…No fighting please" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Malfoy was insulting Hermione and Ron!" Harry calls out in defence, as if I was going to save the blondes ass from what he deserved.

"I didn't say that this idiot didn't deserve the punch, he was asking for it" I state as I help balance the blonde upright before messing up his hair.

"Hey! Do you know how long it takes for me to do my hair so perfectly?!" Cried Draco as he tries and fixes it and rubs his nose at the same time.

"Long enough for girls to get jealous" I state, rolling my eyes.

The other students gaped at the interactions but I didn't care.

"Okay so he insulted you with whatever and you punched him, that's fair game, done and done" I state.

"But he insulted my family! He called Hermione a Mud blood!" Ron the red head sneered with a glare.

"And you resolved it with violence, so either you leave it as it is or both of you get detentions" I state firmly, my demeanour to serious. My eyes narrowed at them all and they stiffened under my gaze before I sigh and smile lightly.

"Anyway, enough of this negativity" I say and Draco snorts under his breathe at my mood changes. "I'm sure Professor Snape has waited for his class long enough and he might just kill me if you guys don't get your butts in here soon" and just as I finish a voice was heard. "JACKSON! You didn't kill them did you?!" Snape shouted in irritation.

"No sir" I call back as I move to let the students in.

As they sat I notice how slytherins were to one side with Gryffindor's on the other. I made my way to the front where Hazel sat staring at me with a raised eye brow but I just smiled right back at her.

As the lesson began with Severus instructing them to make a sleeping draught all through the lesson I notice that the Gryffindor's were disastrous and lost a lot of points. Although lots of the points lost were unnecessary. Myself and Hazel were instructed to make the potion too and we both finished within half the lesson to spare. It wasn't a hard potion to make surprisingly and even more surprising I was a natural at it. Maybe because it involved combining stuff together in a pot of water. I knew what to do almost naturally.

Hazel wasn't as fluid motion as me when brewing the potions but she didn't suck as much as the Gryffindor's. Although that one girl that seemed to be helping Harry and Ron seemed good. Hazel was blessed by Lady Hecate and was also an excellent cook so maybe that came into play.

Once we bottled our potions we gave it to Severus who examines it and gave an approval nod. He then turns to the class and sighs at the state of it.

"You may help those in need" he says and I nod as we walk around. Hazel went over to the Slytherins while I went to check on the Gryffindor's and the majority were still struggling.

On chubby boy went to put something in but I jumped in quickly and grabbed his arm.

"No" I state firmly as I take the ingredient from him. "You aren't supposed to put that in yet, if you do your potion will go…KABOOM!" I explain and the boy nodded with a tint of fear in his eyes.

"Thank you Professor Jackson" he strutters out and I hear a loud and clear smuggled laugh come from the other side of the room.

"No need for the formality, I'm not a professor, just an apprentice so call me Percy" I state with a light smile. "What's your name?" I ask.

"N-Neville Longbottom" I suppress a laugh at the name and nodded before moving on when I heard some shouts from the Slytherin's.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I rush over.

"This girl is ordering me to do things like her lap dog" growled the Slytherin.

"Name?" I ask smoothly.

"Theodore Nott" he sneers as if he can't believe I didn't know.

"Well then Theodore, what exactly did Hazel 'order' you to do?" I ask.

"It says here to chop it into a creamy paste" Sneers the boy and I frowned. "She told me to crush it" I raised an eyebrow at this. Was this really all that was wrong?

"Seriously?" I state. "She's right you know" I state and Theodore splutters in shock.

"W-what?! But it clearly says that you chop it" now he just looked confused.

"I believe those books are outdated" I say eyeing the almost vintage books. I hear some mumbling from Severus who sat thinking at his desk at the front of the class.

"Mr Jackson is right, their method is correct" Harry's friend, the girl, states.

"But-""No buts Nott, Jackson and…Granger are right" Malfoy calls out a little reluctantly.

"But Draco! You are really going to trust some stranger and Muggleborn over me and an official book" Theodore argues back.

"Yes I am because the mu-Granger is one of the top students in this potions class and this stranger is someone that had completed the draught in less than half the lesson and because he's my cousin" Malfoy says as he's bottling his draught. "And because I used the same method" everyone stopped to stare at this.

"And I guess Cousins twice removed seeing as Abraxas Mal-" "No need to go into detail" Draco says with a sharp look and I hold up my hands in defence.

Draco walks over to Severus to deliver his potion which the man didn't even inspect and just took. He nodded approvingly. "Ms Levesque, Mr Jackson and Mr Malfoy are all right" and everyone gaped at this. "Mr Malfoy you are dismissed" Draco nods as he packs his things to leave. Granger stood with Her Draught also bottled. She gave it to Snape who looked over it once and nods stiffly that it was alright.

"15 minutes until dinner, finish it up!" the man called.

DINNER NICO'S POV

As I made my way to the great hall for dinner with Minerva I couldn't help but hear people talk. Words I kept hearing were 'Jackson' 'Malfoy' 'Potions' 'Related' and I could guess what had happened.

Once at the great hall I notice that Jason and Thalia were already there eating. I sat to Jason's Left while Thalia was on his right.

"What's with the talk?" I ask as I sit.

"Which ones?" Thalia asked. "There's more than one?" I ask back.

"Well there are the ones about Jason being a superhero and that you are actually Superman, that I'm a nature whisperer or that you may seem dark and evil but you are actually cute, cuddly and in need of love" I gape.

"E-excuse me? I am not cute, cuddly or in need of love" I state with a glare while the girl just shrugged with a grin.

"Really? Because I think you're all three" I glare at her even more and she chuckles as Jason smiles.

"Let me guess, Jackson's talk?" Jason ask with a knowing glint and I jab at his sides but nodded. "I don't know what they're exactly but apparently the two gave off the fact that they're related" Jason states with a disapproving look.

"Are they?" McGonagall asked a few seats further, having heard.

"Well…" I drone on as I see Hazel and the male in question come in with Snape. "You may ask him" I state. I smile at Hazel as she gave a bright smile of her own whilst waving, Percy just gave his lopsided smile.

"Hey" He greets as he plops down beside me, Snape next to him while Hazel went to sit next to Thalia. All three of us gave him questioning looks and he pouts. "What! It's not my fault, if anything you should blame Draco for letting it loose" Percy shouts in defence.

"It's true" Hazel mutters.

"So what'd he say? That you are actually his cousin twice removed that is actually cousins and soon to be uncle in law?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Percy's ears turned red as he ducks his head down.  
"Only the first two" he mutters as he plays with his thumbs.

I hit the back of his head lightly and gave him a playful glare. "Come on Kelp head, don't be like that" I state as I pinch his ear and then jab at his side making him yelp.

"Mr Jackson, Ms Lévesque we will begin the lessons tomorrow during my free classes" Snape drawls out from beside Percy with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yes sir" both agree obediently.

"Oh? And what lessons are these?" a sickenly sweet voice interrupts and we turn to see the toad in pink.

"Just apprentice business Dolorus, Ilvermorny requested we give these two extra lessons" Snape covered quickly and efforetlessly. The woman nodded with a sweet smile, opened her mouth to ask more questions when the food appears and we all dig in viscously. We ignore her and focus on the food so we don't get ace with more questions. So far the school has been alright, it can't possibly be all as bad as Draco has said it to be…right?

END CHAPTER

A/N Okay so Draco's heritage will be reveal soon, maybe in the next few chapters.

Review for quicker updates!


	5. Chapter 5

**The one bite chp 5**

 **Percy's pov**

The third day of the full moon came and went. Although very quickly it didn't mean I didn't feel sore in the morning. I waited as Lupin was still asleep, I was seated on the ledge near the top of the stairs where there was a subtle hole that could be used to see the outside world.

The sun was rising and the sky was a beautiful with reds and orange. Not until now after the second day of me transforming did I realise that this would be my life forever on. That I would have to spend 3 nights in a secluded area or else I'd hurt others, not only that I'd have to spend it alone because even if I was under the potion what if I accidentally nipped someone? What if I accidentally bite someone?

I then realised something. What if these werewolf genes that was now in my blood was passed on to my children? Could I never have a family of my own? I felt my heart crack a little. Sure I had thought about settling down with Annabeth but I had never thought about children, now that I did I can't even have that.

"Kid?" a soft voice called out and I turn to see Lupin climb up with tired eyes as if he sensed my distress. "Admiring the view? It's pretty isn't it" the man sat squashed next me which I didn't mind all that much. It was silent until I turned over and asked him.

"Remus…Will the gene's pass down?" I ask and the male seemed to get what I meant.

"Well it's very rare to," Lupin said and I felt my hope spark a little before it died down again. 'Rare' but not 'Impossible'. Remus must've noticed my distressed face. "Kid it's like 1 in 50 chance that the kid will be passed on the gene's so don't worry," He says with a reassuring smile as he rubs my hair affectionately. He seemed to notice what he was doing and stopped himself.

"Sorry"

"No, no it's fine" I state.

"I haven't been able to transform with company for 15 years, not until recently when Harry's Godfather was released from jail that I had company on lonely nights like this" Lupin says with a sad smile. I dismissed that Harry's godfather was a criminal and took notice of the man's weary from.

"Have you ever transformed with other wolves?" I asked.

"I tried," Lupin says. "A pack of Werewolves, they were a true pack, hunted and did everything together but they weren't the best group. I didn't fit in and I left, the pack didn't take it lightly that one of their kin left to join humans" Lupin states.

"If you knew they were bad why'd you try?" I asked.

"Because when you're a teenage werewolf that's desperate to fit in and be normal you do some crazy stuff even if you know it's the wrong thing to do. I wanted to fit in, I wanted to be with people who understood what I went through and I did just that. I joined the pack with the Alpha being my sire, it was good for a while until the ruthless killing and hunting got to me. At first, I took it well but then it got too much" he explains.

"Wait, sire?" I state.

"Yes, Fenrir Greyback one of the most famous, ruthless and cruel werewolf you'll ever meet that works for You-Know-Who. He bites mainly children so that they go through all their lives as a werewolf" at that I felt sick. The wolf was sick, who does that?! And you know who as in the bad wizard that Draco always talks about apart from Harry?

"Although cruel he usually offered them a place in his pack and if they do join he takes care of them, he teaches them how to be a wolf" Remus suddenly had a faint smile. "There was a time before he was forced to join the dark lord that the man would actually be nice and care, there were rumors actually that he would bite those with sicknesses to cure them" Lupin states.

"Cure sicknesses?" I question.

"Yep, when you get bitten by a werewolf all previous sicknesses, no matter how far they're into your system will be rendered useless as the Lycanthropy is much stronger. It can cure even severe cancer cases but it also has its bad effects"

"Being turned into a Werewolf" I state and Remus nodded sadly.

"With every light, there is always a shadow. Yeah as a Werewolf all your senses are intensified and your genes are altered it also means you're a mindless killing beast" Remus says as he stares out the hole to the rising sun. "Get some rest Cub, because your body will ache a lot" he states and I snap my head to him.

"Cub?" the man flushed at the sudden slip.

"Uh yeah, I call Harry that sometimes and well since you were in my so called 'pack' I just assumed that it'd be alright to call you- you know what never mind, that's stupid-" "I like it" I state making Remus stop in his tracks.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, I guess I am kind of like your pup, I don't mind being called that" I state with a smile.

"It's not weird?" he asks.

"Well, when you're called Seaweed brain and kelp head more half the time, pup in minor" I state with a laugh. "Do you mind if we just sit and relax while we watch the sun?" I asked meekly, this time making the elder laugh.

"Sure…pup" and so we stayed like that for a few hours until breakfast came around.

 **Nico's pov**

I notice Percy come into the hall with a relaxed look, much more relaxed that what he'd ever look like ever since I met him. Usually, he'd be worrying about what monster would attack him and if the world needed to be saved. Now his body wasn't tense, maybe he looked a bit sore but apart from that his every step seemed to enjoy life. He plopped by my side with a huff.

"I'm starving" he uttered as he fills up his entire plate.

"You alright Jackson?" Jason asks meekly and Percy turns to look at all of us who were staring at him.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, actually I feel better than fine. Apart from the aching bones my mind is relaxed" Percy states with a faint smile.

"Oh, and why the aching bones dear?" Umbridge had been a few seats away and was apparently eves dropping our conversation.

"Uh…bad beds," Percy says quickly.

"Hmm? I always thought that all the Hogwarts beds were spelled to take note of your sleeping position and adjust to your needs" The woman smiled sickeningly at us that I almost retched my breakfast back out and at her toad like face.

"He doesn't mean the bad beds he means that he was teaching too hard-core all day, first time being an apprentice and all" Thalia interrupts.

"Aren't you a potions apprentice?" She asks sweetly.

"Dolorous" Snape intervenes as he noticed what was going on. "Teaching potions is not just mixing random ingredients together, it takes both precisions, intelligence, and patience to create a potion no matter how easy it is. After all, standing up and making potions for hours is not as fun as it sounds, even I use to have stiff bones when I first started out" Snape defends and Percy looked like he could kiss the potions master.

Umbridge just scrunched up her face and turned away with a 'humph'.

'Thanks' mouthed Percy while Snape just rolled his eyes.

Breakfast was eaten quickly and soon I was following McGonagall out the hall with a bag of transfiguration books. Yesterday the professor had given me a period off to go to the library to look up on Transfiguration and I had done just that. I had found quite interesting information.

As we walk into the class I notice a few Ravenclaw 7th years already there, sat at the front. I waited in the corner I was in yesterday and watched as the students came in. The 7th year class was a mixed class with all the houses in the class. I notice two girls walk in, both were Gryffindor's and behind them, a pair of red heads followed them.

I guess they were the twins Draco were talking about.

Soon everyone was present and McGonagall started on the lesson. I took out a pen and pad, because who had time for parchment and a quill? And wrote down some of the things McGonagall lectured them on about. They started working on a spell when the twins called out.

"Is the ghost kid just going to sit and watch? Shouldn't he help or something, I heard he's the younger kid's favourite" I felt my ears grow hot from both anger at the nickname and embarrassment about the kids' favourite comment.

"I'll help but you're all 7th years you should be good enough to learn simple spells by yourself, I'm only here to learn from Professor McGonagall" I state sharply as I glare at the two.

"Awe come on don't be such a sour head-" "After all we know you aren't"

"All that mean of dark-" "In fact, you are quite kind"

"From what we've heard-""At least" I felt like sending the two to Tartarus at the moment. I was not nice, I don't do 'Nice'…Right?"

"Awe look at him dear Forge" "His pouting is adorable, Gred" I fume.

I am not POUTING! I gave the two my best child of Hades glare and the two flinched at this.

"How old are you? One minute you look 15-" "the next you look old" The two pointed out.

"Old enough now go back to your practicing!" shouted McGonagall as she stepped in, having had enough. The woman gave me a look to stop the fighting and I nod as I go back to taking notes at the spell they were doing when I subtly look up and see the twins plotting something.

I mentally sigh at this, they really were like the Stroll brothers. I ignore them as I look at the kids doing spells to change the colour of objects, it was quite an easy spell and basically, all looked to have mastered.

Madam Pomfrey rushed in at that moment and whispered something into McGonagall's ear. She stood to leave quickly with a simple "Behave, keep practicing and I'll be back soon" and she was gone.

Not even minutes later I felt myself tingle. I stand up in rage as I notice what had happened.

My robes were now a dark pink, my shirt was a baby pink, my jeans were a bright pinkish red and suddenly a flower crown was on my head.

"WEASLEYS!" I shout as I glare in their snickering direction. The class roared with laughter at me, even the Slytherins snickered. I felt my pride get kicked and I storm up to the two responsible. "YOU CHANGE ME BACK THIS INSTANCE!" I shout at the two.

"You're the Transfiguration apprentice here" the two state with identical smirks. "Although we charmed it so that only the casters would be able to take the colour away, oh and you can't even take the clothes and chain off" I felt frustration grow as I try to rip the robes off but it didn't work.

The class laughed louder at my frustration and my pride was hurt even further. I groan as the clothes didn't budge.

"CHANGE THEM BACK!" I order the two as I chased them around. The two ran around, being quicker and faster. I would've used shadow travel or at least grabbed them with the shadows but I wasn't allowed to show them my powers.

Suddenly as I was about to grab the two by the shirt I trip over the leg of a desk which sent me tumbling down with a loud and sickening crunch. I knew instantly from the pain from my leg that I had twisted an ankle.

Pain ran through my leg and I winced as I try to sit upright.

"Woah there little Apprentice, you okay?" The twins ask in a joking tone as the class snickered at my fail.

I grasp my leg as I felt tears spark. If Will was here he'd put those kids into their places and heal my leg instantly but he wasn't. I am but a child of Hades. We aren't supposed to cry when the littlest of things went wrong! I have been through wars, fought monsters! Dealt with more painful injuries and even went through Tartarus and back. Yet a bunch of school kids stops me?

"Change me back" I order, controlling my shaking voice as I try and blink away the oncoming tears of pain and embarrassment. I look at the twins in the eyes and they look at me, suddenly they looked a bit shock and hesitant.

Were my watering eyes too visible? Was the pain making my face wince?

"What is happening in here?!" McGonagall walks in and notices the commotion. She takes in the sight of it all and one look in the Weasley's direction and the two sent spells at me instantly. Soon my clothes were normal and the flower crown was gone.

"Detention and 20 house points off, to the both of you for abusing Mr. Di Angelo and I want you to apologize!" she stated with a twitch as she was taking points off her own house. The two gave a hasty apology. "Back to work everyone!" she orders and everyone goes right back to their wand waving.

I stand up slowly, making sure not to put too much weight on my left leg as I stumbled back to my seat in the corner of the room. I sigh once I'm back on the seat and I hide behind my note book in shame as the class continues.

The class soon ended and the students exited and I notice the twins give me one final glance which I caught them in the act of doing. Both flushed and walked out in a hurry.

"Mr. Di Angelo, are you alright?" McGonagall asked in worry.

"Huh? Ah yeah, they were only messing around and I'm fine" my leg only throbbed in subtle pain and only when I moved it did it really hurt. McGonagall nodded and soon the next class came.

I stayed in my seat the entire time until lunch. I dreaded walking to the great hall but I didn't want anyone to worry or think something was wrong. So when the bell went for the 4th year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws it was time to go out. I pack my stuff slowly.

"Are you ready?" McGonagall asks.

"Uh…Please go on, I'll be out in a bit" I waved off and the woman nodded. Once gone I gave it a few minutes before I get up and hold onto the wall to walk to the door with my bag in tow.

I get out the room and hobble along, making sure no one was looking as I walk. I was going pretty well when two voices I hated shouted my name.

"Little Apprentice!" the twins appear by my side and take both my arms, sharing my weight as they help me walk.

"W-what are you doing!" I shout as I try to get away, fear built inside me in case the two would try something again.

"Calm down little one" "We as trying to help!"

I snort at this.

"We are!" "Why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt?" I think it was Fred who asked.

"Why does it matter, it'll heal on its own! And why do you two care? You caused it!" I shout and the two gave a flash of guilt.

"We were only trying to liven your mood" "Not get you hurt" George finished.

"Yeah well, it did quite the opposite" I state. "Where are you even taking me?" I ask.

"Infirmary" both stated and I immediately tense.

"No, I don't want some spell all over me or given some weird potion, just prop me down and conjure some bandage my ankle and it'll heal on its own" I state and the two gave unsure looks. "Please" I state as I didn't want Pomphrey to see all my scars if he decided to unclothe me.

"Fine" I sat on a window ledge and Fred conjured a roll of bandages while George took off my shoe and socks and surveyed my leg.

"You two look like experts" I state as they did.

"As Pranksters, you do get injured a lot" Fred answers.

"Hold still" George wraps the bandage around expertly. I decided it was the right time to grab a small piece of ambrosia and stuff it in my mouth. Instantly the throbbing died down but not entirely. Fred conjured some ice and held it to my now perfectly bandaged ankle.

The three of us stayed in that position for a few minutes in silence. I sat waiting before I sighed.

"That's enough, I'm hungry" I state and the twins nod. George put on my shoe and handed me my sock while Fred helped me up.

"Hold your unicorns!" George shouted as I go to walk. "You aren't completely healed, walk slowly and we'll give you a hand" He states and I roll my eyes as I did just that.

Holding onto George as Fred led the way to the great hall. Once at the doors I let go of his arm.

"I'll be fine" I state as I walk off before they could object. While my leg still gave a twinge of pain it only made me limp a bit. As the other catch sight of me, I try and cover my pain and walk to them normally. I sigh when I finally sat and no one seemed to have noticed my little limp. I start to eat and everything is back to normal. I join in the talk between Percy and Jason and everything and nothing was wrong.

End Chapter.

Please review for faster updates!


	6. Chapter 6

The one bite chp 6

Thalia's Pov

Sitting around and spending the day making daisy chains with forest spirits was quite relaxing. As Hagrid's apprentice we usually stayed in the forest and he taught by bringing creatures to us. It was quite interesting and this time with the 7th years Hagrid had gotten us to hang around the Nymphs and Naiads from the lake who also came over to join us.

Their homework was to learn about the two types of spirits as much as they can and write a detailed informative essay later on.

"Done," a pretty nymph said as she finished a very detailed flower crown with loads of different kinds of flowers in it. She had pale green skin and purple hair and eyes.

"Nice, I can only make chains," I say as I lift the chain that looked horrible compared to the Nymphs crown.

"It's simple and nice, come here I'll put it on you," The Nymph said as she placed the crown on my head. I flushed as she smiled at me.

"I'm Camellia by the way my lady," I pout. "You can call me Thalia, no formalities. Nice to meet you Camellia," I state and she smiles a perfect smile.

"What brings you here anyway?" Asked a Naiad as she made her way over here. Here tinted blue skin shimmered and her flowing green hair flowed like water.

"Mission," I whisper as I hush them with a smirk.

"Are there any other of your kind currently at the school?" Camellia asked excitedly.

"I have a brother, two kids from the rich one and one kid from barnacle beard" I state as I subtly eye the class, making sure no one was listening.

"The sea kings child is here! You mean the great Perseus?" the naiad asked in shock as she gave a wide eyed look.

"Uh yeah, that's the one" I state before smiling. "I'll bring him along some time, okay" I say and the Naiad nods excitedly.

"I would gladly welcome the young prince as well as all the Naiads of the lake" She says. "My name is Meryl by the way" she smiles at me when the bell sounded for the end of the period. "I will see you around my lady" and the Naiads and Nymphs were off.

I stood up and went to Hagrid. "You want me to help with anything?" I ask and the man gave a hearty laugh.

"I have a no more classes for today, Lunch will be in an hour so you can go and rest" I nod as I grab my stuff and leave.

JASON'S POV

I was in the library reading a book on Quidditch and well I'm not mentally prepared for the game. I was supposed to help coach the game between Slytherins and Gryffindor's. Currently I was trying to absorb the information.

"Hey Superman," I look up to see Draco walk in and sit across from me. "What are you reading?" I take off my reading glasses that I conveniently had during the whole trip and sigh as I brush a hand through my hair.

"Quidditch rules, I'm supposed to help with the Quidditch game this weekend" I say and Draco scrunches up his nose before roaring with laughter. "SSHH! You'll get us kicked out and why are you laughing!" I hiss and Draco composes himself.

"The fact that a Praetor like you can lead an army of Demigods but you don't understand rules of a sport" Giggled Draco as he sighs and wipes fake tears.

"Whatever, we both know that Jackson would be worse and shouldn't you be in class?" I ask the blonde.

"Nope, free period" the blonde says. "Anyway would you like me who is also a demigod, who knows that you don't know jack shit about the wizarding world in general to tell you an ADHA and Dyslexic person about Quidditch?" I throw the book at him which he swiftly caught.

"Must be nice to not be Dyslexic" I hiss and he smiles.

"Anyway Quidditch is easy to learn and play once you watch a few games. So Quidditch is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. It is the most popular game and most well-known game among wizards and witches.

The object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Snitch is worth one-hundred fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams. Some games can go on for many days if the Snitch is not caught" Draco says and I nod in shock.

"What's the longest time?" I ask and Draco held up three fingers. "Three days?" he shook his head.

"Three months" I gagged at this. "Anyway-"

Draco went on to describing the game and I tried to absorb everything in and by the end I got the jest of it all.

"You're on the Slytherin team too right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm the seeker" He says.

"Yeah, being a Legacy of Athena helps you with tactics?" I state and the other blonde smiles ruefully.

"If you can call them tactics and well I gotta thank my family for attracting the gods, I still can't believe my grandpa Abraxas was Athena's child" Draco says with a slight smile. "Annabeth is the same with her family apparently"

I nod. "And with your dad being who he is you have a natural gift for the sport yeah?" and Draco nodded when the bell went. Draco got up and held out a hand to me.

"Come on, it's lunch now" He smiled a bright smile and I took the hand. As we walked out of the library, his whole body changed from easy going to confident and passive looking. I knew that he had to keep up the pureblood look but preventing yourself from having emotions was possibly too much.

"So what's your favourite class?" I ask, trying to break the tense silence.

"I excel in most of my subjects" Draco says with a straight face as we pass some Ravenclaw students who were looking at us weirdly. "Potion's is obviously my favourite and Runes and Arthrimacy come in at a close second and third" Draco states.

"Sounds hard" "You have no idea" Draco replies and I quirk an eyebrow.

"Then why do you like it?"

"Because Sev treats us slytherin the best and the Professor's for the other two subjects aren't bias towards any house and only care about your dedication to the subject" Although Draco's face was as stiff as a board his voice wavered a bit.

"Prejudice?" I inquire and Draco's face turned sour.

"To everyone else who's not in Slytherin, we're the house with the most dark wizards and we have the highest percentage of us turning dark. The dark lord and numerous death eaters came from Slytherin, heck even my family who are slytherins were involved" A sudden look of shame was brought to Draco's face but it was gone within an instant.

We arrived at the great hall but before we went in I hit the back of his head.

"Ow what was that-" "Like you could ever become evil or dark, you're too bright for that" I state as I walk in leaving a spluttering blonde. Some people turned to look at us and I just smile at them making them turn away just as quickly.

"Dude, what'd you do to Dray?" Percy asked as he noticed the whole exchange.

"Just exchanged some words" I state when I look at Percy's outfit. "What happened to you?"

"Explosions" Percy says with a grin.

"Percy! You could've really gotten hurt" Hazel lectured.

"Yeah but better me than a student" Percy says.

"Are you hurt?" I ask. "Dude along with my natural healing, ambrosia, nectar and new found wolf healing it healed fast" Percy says and I roll my eyes.

"How are you and your inner wolf?" I ask and Percy smiles sadly. "Well I've only experience the other side twice, the first time I nearly killed Lupin but the second time was less violent" Percy states sadly. "How the hell am I supposed to not endanger the campers when I was a danger to my sire?"

I elbow him in the side. "Come on Jackson, none of that attitude" i say as i start some light banter.

"Oh? Last name bases is it now Grace?" "Yep, got a problem with it Water boy?"

"I don't unless you're calling me such weak nick names Sparky" "Wanna go Kelp head"

"Sure Superman, let's go right now right here" "Okay-" *THWACK* "OW"

"Would you two brainless idiots stop that" Nico sneered as he scolded us.

I rubbed the back of my head and look at the large text books he had in his hands.

"What the Hades Nico! If you were trying to insert knowledge into my head with that book I'm sure you did quite the opposite" Percy called as he tried to jab at Nico.

"Boys" I turn to see Thalia giving a warning look.

"What do you want pinecone face!" both the other boys called. "Guys please calm down!" Hazel tried but the damage was done and said and immediately both boys were being pulled by the ears and being scolded.

"Such apprentices, is this a proper way someone of your status should be acting?" Sneered Umbridge who was a few seats away.

"Now, now Dolorous" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I ignore the woman as I stare at the original big three trio in amusement.

"Don't think I forgot about you baby brother, we'll talk more after school hours in our room" Thalia stated and I wipe the smile off.

LATER AFTER DINNER

"I can't believe you three! Acting like a bunch of kids! We're supposed to be acting as apprentices!" Scolded Thalia and I could feel a head ache coming on.

"Thalia, it was just some fun, even the teachers have some fun in a while!" Whine Percy and I wanted to slap him and tell him to shut up.

"You can have fun when the whole school isn't looking at you, what if you blew our cover!"

"Look, sis we're sorry. It won't happen again okay?" I say as I try to calm her down.

"If you can have some fun then why can't we?" Muttered Nico and Thalia turned to the boy in fury.

"Fun? You wanna talk about me having fun?" she fumed as she got right up in his face.

"Yeah!" he shouted. "I wanna talk about how you get to be around cool animals and spend classes making daisy chains with nearby Naiads and Nymphs! Don't think we didn't hear! I wanna talk about how Jason gets to fly around on a broom and be free! I wanna talk about how Percy and Hazel have each other in Potions and how they can excel in the subject!" Shouted Nico.

This was not good.

"So you're jealous" Thalia said apathetically.

"No I'm not! I like Transfiguration but-" "It's not fair" Thalia cut him off as she sparked with anger.

"That you can't do the transfiguration, that you aren't having any fun, that you drew the short straw just like your father" Nico glared at Thalia. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Nico head butted Thalia which just intensified Thalia's anger.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY!" She shoved Nico who was pushed back and tripped over the leg of the nearby coffee table. He landed with a loud thud and we were all stock still before Hazel ran over to her brothers side.

"Nico! Are you okay?" she cried out as she helped him sit up. He winced but waved her off.

"I'm fine" he says as he winced. "N-Nico" Thalia stuttered out in shock at what she did. "I'm fine" he said again as if to reassure her.

I trail his body and noticed something peculiar.

"Nico why is your ankle bandaged?" I question and in an instant he was trying to cover the faint bandages with his pants and shoe.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Percy sat down by him and grabbed his wrists to stop him from covering his ankle before rolling up his jeans to see the bandages.

"It wouldn't be nothing if bandages were on it" Percy insisted.

"Perce, I'm serious. It was just a rolled ankle from when some student played a little prank on me. I'm fine I even took some nectar and ambrosia-" "Some kid played a prank?" I ask.

"A prank too far, they hurt you so that means assault" Percy says as he had a serious look on his face.

"They said sorry!" "They? So more than one were in on this. What are their names" "Percy you don't have to make such a big deal!" "It was the Weasley twins wasn't it? i've hear that they're a bunch of pranksters-" "My god Percy! I'm fine" Nico stood and stormed/hobbled out of the room to his own.

It was silence when Hazel stood.

"We should rest now" she says as she goes to leave as well, giving us all a hard look.

"Hazel I didn't mean to push him so hard" "Say that to him, not me" Hazel glowers at Thalia making the elder gulp in shock and fear.

This was not a good day.

DRACO'S POV

I was sitting in the room of requirements, I had found the room a year back while trying to find a quiet room. the room at the moment was a make shift room with a couch and a fire place. I sat and stared at the fire, thinking about Jason's words when the door opened and I turn to see a startled boy staring right back at me.

"Uh…" "You're going to catch flies Potter" I state making the boy snap his jaw closed.

"I'll leave you-" "No, come in. I could use some company" I state and I almost beat myself over saying that. Potter seemed to think the same as he looked at me in shock before nodding and closing the door. He shuffled in and took a seat on the coach farthest from me.

"Why are you up so late?" Potter asked.

"Couldn't sleep" I state and it was true. "You?"

"Just got out of detention with Umbridge" He said stiffly and I notice how he rubs his hand. I frown as I got I shuffled over and grabbed his hand. "What the hell Malfoy! It's weird enough that we're sitting side by side and you being nice to me but no need to hold my hand!" he calls out but I ignore it as I inspect his hand.

"Blood quill" I state as I look Potter in the eyes. "The toad used a blood quill on you, for how long?" I stated with fury.

"Well yeah, it stings a bit but it's not that big of a deal" "Potter it is illegal to use blood quills and to use such a dark artefact on a student, now how long for?" I hiss and Potter recoils in shock.

"Look Malfoy, let go" "We should report her, tell Dumbledore-""MALFOY" shouted Potter and I stop in my tracks.

"I don't need you to help me or tell anyone, it's not like you ever cared for me so why start now?" Potter glared and I let go of him.

"Because…don't be so selfish" I state.

"What?! How am I selfish?!""Because who else would be next after you, she would use a blood quill on you but what about others, younger students that get detention with her will have to use that quill" I state and realisation fell onto the other.

"I…it's just me so far so don't tell anyone yet. If I have to get in trouble so that no other students can get detentions with that toad then so be it. I don't want to trouble Dumbledore. besides i can take the pain" I snort at this.

"Playing the part of the hero again I see" Potter flushed but didn't say anything. I gently touch his arm again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well even a hero needs someone to lean on, if you're going to be hero at least let me help save your stubborn self" I state as I summon a salve that would help the words that we cut deep into his skin. He'd probably been writing the smae thing for months now at how raw his skin looked adn how bloodied it was.

'I must not tell lies'

He didn't retract so I took it as a sign to apply the salve that instantly cooled the burn and sting. I whisper a near silent incantation in Latin and with a quick flicker of light that only I could see, the scars healed a bit and it wasn't as raw as before.

"How…" "I'm just that good" I state as I let go and go back to my side of the couch. I bring up my knees and looked at the fire place. After examining his hand Potter relaxed and joined in at looking at the burning flames.

We sat there in utter silence yet the silence was relaxed and nice.

END CHAPTER

So I'm guessing people know who Draco's godly parent is now! And if you don't….it's okay I'll be blunter in the next chapter.

Anyway REVIEW for faster chapters!


End file.
